Smuggler Tales
by xxSWTORCrazyxx
Summary: Coraah has just got her ship back from thieving Skavak. With Risha now on board, life with just Corso and herself is about to change. Starting with re-naming the ship as one picky lady doesn't like the current one.


**The Blue Ronto?**

_Kriff, I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again._ Coraah shook her head and smiled to herself as she leant on the back of the captain's chair in the cockpit. She'll get that good for nothing Skavak, even if she has to go through blasted deserts, freezing blizzards or asteroid showers, she'll get him. Anyway she promised Corso to get torchy back.

Coraah moved over to the navigation chart to set course for Taris, after that long winded conversation with Risha about how the ship needed repairs or upgrades. _I like it how it is, thank you very much! _Admittedly, it has got a loose engine exhaust that, every time they take off it sounds as if it's gonna break, but she doesn't have the credits right now.

Risha even made a comment about the name of the ship, _I mean seriously, who doesn't like the name The Rickety Rackety Thing! _So now after a ten to fifteen minute debate with Risha about renaming the ship, Coraah was sat down in the galley with a hat on her lap.  
The hat was filled with little pieces of paper with random things written on them, like "a flower" or "a colour". So when you picked them out you would come up with a name for the ship and it was the easiest way, well for her anyway.

Corso peeped around the corner of the door and saw Coraah on the sofa. He walked over to the cupboard and pulled out some Caff.

"Hey, Captain. Watcha doin'?"

"Hey Corso. Risha kept nagging at me to rename the ship, so that's what I'm doing". Coraah sighed and looked down at the hat.

Corso frowned and looked over at her. "I wouldn't let Risha get to ya Captain. I don't really trust her yet. What 's the ships name anyway?"

"The Rickety Rackety Thing"

Corso blinked at her and smirked; trying to stop a laugh, he put a hand over his mouth, "Oh". He couldn't keep it in any longer and a small chuckle came out.

Coraah looked so innocent when she looked at him, "What's wrong with it?"

He laughed even more, as a small smirk played on Coraah's lips as well and they both were laughing. _Kriff, his smile is infectious. No, stop it, concentrate Cor._

Once she finally finished laughing Coraah crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine, if it's that bad, help me come up with a new one" She looked back down at the hat full of paper. She knew Corso came over as the seat next to her went down.

"Ok first thing, what's with the paper filled hat?" Coraah looked up at him and looked into his dark brown eyes. Whenever she looked at Corso she felt like she had known him forever and that she could tell him everything. But she hadn't, so she didn't.

Coraah shrugged her shoulders, "Ever since I was little I found this was the easiest way to make decisions. I pull out one or two pieces and then I make the decision."

"You go first then Captain" Corso pointed at the hat and watched her close her eyes and put her hand in. He couldn't take his eyes off her ,_her three scars going down her left eye, that when we open were so mesmerizing, leading down to her full red lips, that he wanted to taste so much, the curves of her body and that everything's in the right – _

_Now isn't really the time to think about that_. _She's your Captain_ _anyway. She wouldn't be interested in you. She probably has somebody with all the men that look at her when we land. _ He shook his head, to shake the thoughts and looked back up at Coraah.

"Right, I got colour, and that would be blue" Corso blinked and mentally took note on it. _Ok blue. Blue is her favourite colour. _Coraah looked at him expectantly waiting for him to take his turn.

"Oh yea, my turn" He smiled sheepishly at her and she laughed which sent a shiver down his spine. _Blast her laugh is intoxicating! _Corso looked away as he felt a sudden rush of blood run to his cheeks and put his hand in the hat. He shuffled them around a bit and then pulled one out.

"I got favourite animal" he turned the piece of paper to show her and nodded down at it.

"And what is this favourite animal of yours?" Coraah pursed her lips out of curiosity and place her hand under her chin before a smile spread across her face.

Corso looked down into his lap and murmered , "A Ronto".

Coraah took her hand away from her chin and frowned playfully, "Sorry, what was that?" Her smile turned into a grin.

" A Ronto" Corso didn't say it any louder than it was before.

He heard her sigh dramatically from beside him and a smile formed on his lips.

"Still didn't hear you Corso Riggs!" he could tell that she was grinning just by the sound of her voice.

"I said a Ronto!" _There over and done with. _He rubbed the back of his neck.

"See it wasn't that bad! So your favourite animal is a Ronto?"

"Yea, I guess"

"Ok, the name of this very ship is… Drum roll please!" Corso tapped the table in front of him, "The** Blue Ronto**!"

"**The Blue Ronto**?" They both looked at each other. He could see in her eyes that she was debating about the name.

"Well…. It was better than the one I came up with" She let a puff of air out of her mouth and Corso nodded slightly debating himself.

"What's your second favourite animal?"

"A Thranta" Corso shrugged his shoulders, "don't know if that's any better though."

"A Thranta", Corso looked at her. Her eyes looked far away for a moment and as fast as it appeared it disappeared.

"I don't know what a Thranta is or what it looks like but I know it was my mum's favourite animal too" A small, sad smile appeared on her face. Corso opened his mouth to ask what happened to her family, she rarely spoke of them, but he knew better no to ask about them.

"Maybe I'll show you sometime then", Coraah looked up at him and he saw a twinkle of excitement in her eyes. She clapped her hands together like a little school girl and stood up.

"I'll hold you too that!" She grinned and he was glad he managed to get her to smile again.

"So the ships name is now **The Blue Thranta**! Oh my force, I love it!" She bent down and put her arms around Corso's neck.

His grin just reached below his eyes and he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Glad I could help",

"Thank you so much Corso" she whispered into his ear, "This means a lot to me". He returned the hug and he could hear her breathing by his ear.

She got up and started to walk to the door. She stopped right in the door way and turned back to face him and smiled before she left for her quarters.

Corso smiled to himself and whispered, "Anything you want, Captain."


End file.
